The invention relates to a plasma burner device with a combustion chamber, in which an arc may be generated between an anode and a cathode, whereby an operating gas may be supplied to the combustion chamber for plasma formation.
The invention also relates to a process for operating a plasma burner device, which comprises a combustion chamber, in which an arc is generated between an anode and a cathode and an operating gas is supplied to the combustion chamber for plasma formation.
Such devices and processes are known from the prior art. They are used, for example, in coating or vacuum evaporation systems in which a work piece is coated by means of additional materials. The operating gas absorbs arc energy in the combustion chamber, a plasma flame is formed in the combustion chamber, and the additional material is melted in a resulting plasma jet and is sprayed onto the work piece at high speed.
Plasma devices are also used to separate or weld work pieces by means of a plasma jet.
The object of the invention is to improve a plasma burner device with the aforementioned features in such a way that it may be used universally and inexpensively.